You better be home soon
by sugarsnape
Summary: Dumbledore asks Hermione for a favour, to bring Severus Snape home after 10 years away from the wizarding world. SSHG Post HBP. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, bushy haired know all, hero of the war against Voldemort and all round 'nice' girl scowled out the window of her tiny house. She had received another owl from Dumbledore today, expecting her to be honoured to come back to Hogwarts to teach. "Why on earth would I want to be a teacher?" she mumbled to herself. "I didn't even like teenagers when I was one, the old man has finally lost the plot! Being dead for a couple of years must do that to a bloke…"

"Talking about me dear child, and to yourself too, first sign of madness you know?" Hermione whirled around in fright as the disembodied voice of her former headmaster came from the direction of her fire.

"Please don't do that to me, you know my nerves aren't up to that much stress anymore" she whined plaintively as Albus smirked at her.

"Hmmmmm."

Hermione thought for a few moments about why the headmaster had shown up in her house in New Zealand, she had chosen it for its isolation from her past as well as her fascination with the uses of the native flora in potions. But on a wet and cold day in July, as bitter as any Scottish winter she would admit (only to herself of course) that she was lonely. She missed Harry and Ginny and their triplets, though she could only ever cope with small doses of the three children who seemed to be taking after their uncles Fred and George. She missed Ron, who had declared his undying love to her one day and then, when he was refused, had run off to Hawaii to surf and 'spread some ginger lovin.'

She missed her parents who had retired from dentistry and moved to the country where her father pretended to be a farmer – he had two cows, a sheep and a very silly dog, and where her mother baked cakes (without sugar) and took them to deserving old ladies. Her parents! So good and so content, though utterly bewildered by their daughter all her life, oh how she adored them! She knew they wanted grandchildren to spoil, she always knew they should have had another child to do that for them. She was rusticating in a shack on the side of a mountain in a picturesque part of the world, she shivered, dampening down that biological clock as it ticked ticked ticked away. The only option here was an elderly gentleman down the road who supplied her with eggs and checked on her every so often to see if she was alive. Nice guy! Shame he as 78, had a wife, 7 kids, 19 grandchildren, wore a raincoat that Leonard Cohen wouldn't be able to find charming, plus he was a muggle. So options were pretty limited.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, hello!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out again, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Professor" she replied sheepishly, "went on a trip down memory lane there for a minute. What can I do for you? As long as it doesn't involve teaching any of those brats you like so much of course!"

He laughed at her softly, "I think I liked you better when you didn't speak your mind child."

Hermione blushed and closed her eyes tightly for a moment, "Sorry Professor." She blurted, reverting in an instant to that shy child she once was, desperate to belong in a world that really didn't want to accept her.

"Oh, Hermione, I was just joking with you. And you know I've had no one to trade insults with since…well that's why I'm here really…"

Hermione looked up at him sharply, "you have news? Of Professor Snape? Is he OK? Where is he? Is he safe? Oh Albus!"

Professor Snape had vanished that fateful night after the debacle on the Astronomy Tower, running for his life from the Order vowing revenge, from Deatheaters enraged he had taken over Malfoy's task and from his own demons she had always imagined. He had stayed away after Harry had defeated Voldemort in an anticlimactic battle that left the Deatheaters leaderless and eventually imprisoned. He had stayed away when Albus Dumbledore appeared one morning from within a book in his office, startling his colleague Minerva McGonagall into dropping the whiskey she had poured for herself and her new DADA Professor Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Dumbledore had twinkled at his old friend and inquired how things were going as if he'd been away a morning instead of two long years, then he proceeded to prove Snape's innocence. Snape received a pardon, obviously, as the man he had allegedly murdered was alive and twinkling!

And still, Snape stayed away. Hermione thought of him often, she had been terrified of him as a student, but had missed him when he was gone. At least he had made her work! So many of the other teachers were full of her praise, but allowed her to easily pass through her subjects. Snape was different, he pushed her to be the best she could. Slughorn had nothing on him, was content to bask in the reflected glory of her perfect scores. It was Severus Snape who had inspired her to do those long years of apprenticeship. And now she was as qualified as he, but still he stayed away! She, who had practically run away herself, could hardly blame him for that.

"Yes, in a town called Taupo. He's there, I'm sure of it. But I've failed him in so many ways." Albus said sadly. "I was hoping you might go see if he's alright. I haven't seen him for ten years and I miss him, please can you try to bring him home."

Hermione looked at the old mans face, there was hope there, it looked very much like an old man who wanted to make peace with an estranged son. And there was fear. He was afraid that Sanpe would want nothing to do with him.

"I will do all that I can, but it's been ten years for me too. But I'll try my hardest to bring him home to you."

Albus flickered away with a smile, but she could see the tears he was trying to hide. She looked out her window at the rain. 'It's time' she decided, 'time to find the greasy git, and bring him home.'

TBC

This is my first ever fanfic...what do you think? Should I continue? I'd love some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione finally looked away from the window, the rain was still beating down and she wondered, not for the first time, if winter in New Zealand was such a good idea. Sure it looked all green and pretty, but the wind swept straight up from Antarctica, over the Southern Alps and straight under the crack beneath her door. It was cold!

'That's it, I'm not taking my broom. I'm driving, I don't care that I'm a witch.' Contrary to popular belief Hermione was quite capable of riding a broom, she had chosen to hide this talent when it became obvious that being able to fly would mean endless games of Quiddich in the summer with Ron and Harry. It was a talent that had helped her get to the most inaccessible parts of this sometimes-treacherous landscape and nothing could beat the feeling of the wind in her hair on a spring day in the sun. But not today. It was the perfect day for staying in bed. And failing that, for some air-conditioned comfort.

As she drove away from her house she waved at Mr Ward who was taking a stroll with at least five of his grandchildren. She knew he would be glad she was getting out of the house. His wife and him worried about her all alone up there. She appreciated his concern, after all, they were her contact with the outside world, and she had already admitted to being lonely.

Stopping off at the small town, Hermione bought herself a bag of crisps and a newspaper. She felt a small pang of regret as she realised she had no idea what was happening in the wizarding world. As she skimmed the headlines she made a mental list of what was happening in the muggle one. War, war, fighting, murder, cat up tree, Hollywood stars too fat, too thin, too rich. In disgust she threw the paper on the passenger seat, along with her empty crisp bag, 'so much for a healthy breakfast,' smiling somewhat, she turned on the radio and drove away.

Three hours later she drove into Taupo, as always, the town made her gasp in awe. Even on a cloudy day the lake was beautiful and you could see snow capped mountains just beyond it. A small town in the spring and autumn, in winter it swelled with skiers and in summer with families holidaying in the sun. It was a view guaranteed to chase way the winter blues and Hermione parked her car so she could enjoy it for a few minutes.

'Right' she thought to herself, 'how on earth am I supposed to find him here.' She realised her plan had a few holes in it. After all, get in car and drive was not a plan worthy of 'the smartest witch of her age.' One day she was going to thump Remis Lupin for saying that, lightly of course as he and his wife were old friends.

She decided to start off at the local library and entered with a deep breath, 'must keep mind on task and not succumb to temptation.' Hermione was known to procrastinate at times, well, quite often actually. The boys had never really noticed that the books she so often held were fiction. Not even literature really, just popular fiction. She was especially fond of chic-lit, had nothing against a good book she could read in a couple of hours and didn't have to think too much about. The Taupo library seemed to have and abundance. She squared her shoulders and moved to the information desk.

"I'm looking for a man," she informed the young man in front of her, smirking a bit as she realised what she had said.

He grinned knowingly and replied, "that's just too easy, I'm not going there!"

"I wouldn't" Hermione agreed. She willed the blush back from her cheeks. What was it about Dumbledore that made her feel like a teenager again? Blushing twice in one day hadn't happened to her in years.

"Anyway, he probably comes in here. A tall man, very British, has very dark eyes, a big nose, scowls a lot. Probably has half of the females around here thinking he's Heathcliff and wondering if they can reform him. Is this ringing any bells?"

"Nope, none at all. I think you should talk to one of the other staff here. I don't take much notice unless the customer is tall, blonde and Swedish, if you know what I mean."

"Hey, thanks anyway." She smiled as she walked away.

One of the other librarians was more helpful, "I think I know who you mean dear, he's a very unusual man."

Hermione's mouth quirked into a smile, "that he is! So do you have any clue as to where I can find him?" She loved small town New Zealand, everyone knew everyone else! She then remembered that was one of the reasons she didn't live in Britain anymore, oh why was life so confusing sometimes? Plus she was searching for a man who showed no indication that he wanted to be found.

"I can't really tell you where he lives" she replied, "but I think he's playing at the Spanish Café tonight, you should go there, he's really good! So are you his daughter or something?"

"Or something," Hermione mused, she smiled and said, "an old friend, but I had no idea he was musical, in fact I can't quite imagine that, maybe we are talking about a different guy. Though if there's another tall man, very British, with very dark eyes, who has half of the females around here thinking he's Heathcliff and wondering if they can reform him, and who is musical, I'd better go to the café anyway. Sounds like a far more interesting person than the one I'm looking for!"

The librarian chuckled and nodded, "he's pretty bad tempered though, would probably eat you for breakfast. Good luck!"

"Thanks for your help" and she walked outside. The clouds had parted finally and the sun glittered on the lake. Herminone considered her options. 'First a hotel, then some lunch, then a walk. Then I'll find the Spanish Café.' She wondered for a moment why there was a Spanish café in Taupo, then shrugged and walked off, humming a tune in her head.

Alone in her hotel room she considered the man she had come to find. He had once had two masters and now he was free, was there any wonder that he didn't want to be found? She turned away from the window and put on her shoes. 'I'm doing this for Albus, he looks so tired.'

Hermione walked down the stairs of the hotel and onto the street, bumping into a small girl who was holding a guitar case and nearly knocking her over. "Oh, I'm so sorry" she apologised, checking to make sure the child was alright.

The girl smiled up at her and remarked "I'm fine, sometimes I fall over too. My dad says it's cause I'm daydreaming."

Just then a voice from Hermione's past said, "well, you usually are daydreaming Jane." The girl grinned at her dad, but Hermione whipped around. "Professor?"

The man's face drained of all colour as he recognised her in an instant. He reached out to his daughter and pulled her towards him. His eyes darted around as if to check for other people, finding none he glared at Hermione. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spat out at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but his daughter was already doing so, "Daddy, do you know this lady? Why are you so angry? Daddy?"

TBC

Wow, thanks for reviewing. Please let me know how you think I could improve this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy?" Jane repeated once again. Snape looked down at her and smiled. Hermione had never seen such a look on the face of her former potions professor. It was tender and loving and you could see he adored the child.

"It's all right Janey, I was surprised that's all," Snape reassured his daughter. He turned to Hermione and said, "let's walk Ms Granger." Jane skipped on ahead of the two adults as Snape faced Hermione, His scowl was firmly back in place and he hissed at her, "What in the name of Merlin's great-aunt Mildred are you doing here Miss Granger?"

Silently cursing her lack of a plan for the fourteenth time that day Hermione flinched at the vitriolic tone in Snape's voice. "I'm looking for you Professor."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I…um, well, you see, I, we…Albus asked me to come."

Snape sighed, "I can't deal with this right now, I'm playing tonight, I have to drop off Jane at the babysitter's and she cannot know about my past. Will you meet me when I finish?" He looked at her darkly and continued, "I turned my back on that world Miss Granger, don't for a minute believe that I want to come back."

Hermione assured him that she would see him later that night. They arranged to meet at the café and Hermione walked away, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

In the ten years since that fateful night on top of the Astronomy tower Hermione Granger had done a lot of growing up. In the days that followed the ultimate betrayal it was she who looked after Harry, she who restrained Ron from doing anything crazy, who comforted Ginny. It was Hermione who figured out where the Horcruxes were, and it was her who stood beside Harry as he quietly killed the terror of their time.

She had calmly weighed up her options, asked the Headmistress for a recommendation and went out into the world. She worked hard, perhaps too hard as she immersed herself in her work. She tried not to think about her childhood, which was lost – taken away from her by a monster. Since she was 11 years old she had been fighting for the light and it showed on her face. She was an often serious young woman with ambition worthy of a Slytherin. Her work had consumed her and she had used it to her advantage. Used it to forget. She could hardly remember the awkward teenager who had gone to America to study, people commented on her self-reliance and maturity. She had forgotten how to be young.

A couple of years after Dumbledore reappeared he sought her out when she failed to appear at yet another Ministry event. He gently told her to stop what she was doing before she harmed herself. His grandfatherly concern broke her heart and she sobbed on his shoulder. "When you left us you made life even worse, everyone else was falling apart and I had to be strong, and now I'm so tired of it but can't stop. Why did you have to leave us? And why did you have to take Snape with you? He would have been strong with me, he could have helped with the search. We needed him, I needed him!"

It was then that Hermione and Albus stopped being headmaster and student and started to become friends. Together they tried to overcome her insecurities and she became slightly less stressed by life. She still had an answer for everything though, which made some people want to strangle her. She was still impatient with those whose brains did not work as fast as hers did. Dumbledore had been able to stop her from overworking, he had suggested her stay in NZ, and now he had sent her to Snape. She walked along the street considering the man who she had met that afternoon, he had changed from the cold man she had once trusted, then despised. It had been many years since she had changed her opinion of him. In his retirement Dumbledore liked nothing more than speaking of his ex pupils, and Severus Snape was one of his favourite topics. He thought that he had failed the young man who had come to him in terror so many years before. He had encouraged him to spy and in the end had made him promise to save Draco Malfoy. He had made Severus Snape the most despised man in Britain. Hermione had heard so much about the young man Snape once was. She wondered at the man he had become.

And he had a daughter! This was incredible to Hermione, she thought he hated children. But there was no escaping the fact he obviously adored the child. She wandered into her hotel room in a daze wondering about the man she had met earlier.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione walked into the Spanish Café, ordered a coffee and took a seat in the shadows. It was a casual place, brightly coloured walls, comfortable chairs and a very relaxed looking Severus Snape playing his guitar, a glass of wine beside him. The expression on his face was one of absolute peace and Hermione worried that her being there might be harmful to that. He played beautifully and with passion, it was not perfect by any means, but it would have taken a more experienced listener than Hermione to realise that.

She was enchanted, in a few short hours she had seen love and peace on Snape's face. She doubted very much that anyone back home had seen them at all. She quietly sipped her coffee and waited for Snape to finish.

"That last track was, 'Capricho Arabe,' said Severus as the audience applauded. He went and got another glass of wine then walked up behind Hermione. "Now, what am I going to do with you miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a startled squeak and mumbled "still creeping up on people then."

He glared at her and sat down. "I think you're the one who's been following people, now tell me, what do you want?"

"Well, how much do you know about what has happened at home?"

"This is home Miss Granger, but I've heard some things about Britain. I've never wanted to go back, I can't imagine that I would be welcome."

"OK, well for a few months after Albus…after you left we were in disarray, Harry told the order of the prophecy and we had no clue, no leadership as to what to do next. Then Remus Lupin, strangely enough, took charge, we were expecting Moody to do so, but Voldemort killed him just a few days later. Remus took charge, he told us all to go back to School, which was the safest place, my parents went into hiding for two years, I hate to think what Voldemort would have done to them. We researched and found the Horcruxes, as we disabled them Voldemort got progressively weaker. Finally after we killed Nagani, Harry challenged Voldemort to a duel. He used the sword of Gryffindor, it was over in minutes."

"So, are you sure he is gone forever?" Severus interrupted.

"Professor, you know that there will always be evil in the world, but yes he is dead and will not be rising again." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"I thought so, the mark is gone," he said softly in a tone of wonder. "I will always be grateful to Potter for that. Was he hurt?"

No, not really. Though he was understandably upset that he had to kill a man, he recognised Tom Riddle had long since lost his humanity. He has healed now, he married Ginny Weasley and they've started a family…triplets, would you believe?"

Severus shuddered at the thought and Hermione smiled at him in agreement, "yes, they are a handful. Sometimes I think Minerva will retire before those three reach Hogwarts, just to avoid them. Harry is a lot more sensible since he got over Sirius's death. Remus is a much better parental figure than Sirius could ever have been."

"And Minerva, is she alright?"

"Well, she was very angry with you for a while! She is a fine leader for Hogwarts, she speaks of you often."

"I always thought you were destined to marry Weasly."

"So did everyone else Professor, but they all forgot to ask me. He's my friend, but without Harry we really have nothing to say to each other. He's in Hawaii now, thankfully, not with me."

He smiled at that and Hermione looked surprised, "I don't think I've seen you smile before today sir."

"I had very little reason to smile when I knew you Miss Granger."

She looked pained, "When Albus reappeared he was furious with us all. He couldn't believe we didn't trust you enough to keep you safe with us. He was astonished that Harry thought you had killed him."

"I told him it would be that way. I guess I thought of it as a perfect opportunity to escape. I walked away from the wizarding world that night. I couldn't bear to be near Draco, Voldemort would have been furious that I had done the boy's task. I felt the mark burning every night for two years. I spent time in South America mainly, then a friend asked me to come to New Zealand. I've been here ever since. I've no idea why I'm telling you all of this Miss Granger, but I trust it will go no further."

"You have my word," she stated, "you don't owe me an explanation. Though I did miss you when you went away."

He frowned, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I'm as qualified as you now Professor," she smiled, "and you can't possibly believe that Professor Slughorn inspired me to do that."

He smirked and raised one eyebrow, "indeed Miss Granger."

Just then the manager of the café came up to them. He grinned at Snape and said, "Seb, stop flirting and go home, we're closing if you hadn't noticed."

Snape looked around at the empty café and stood up, "Miss Granger, it looks like it's time to leave. But first, can I introduce you to my business partner Jamie, Jamie Atwood, this is Hermione Granger, she was one of my students in Scotland."

They exchanged pleasantries and walked out of the café. As they strolled towards the hotel Hermione looked puzzled, "Seb?"

"It's easier this way, Severus is a bit of a mouthful, I'm Sebastian Prince, café owner, part time potions maker and father, I gave up my fathers name, he deserves no link to my daughter."

"I'm not sure why Professor, but I'm glad. Can we continue to talk tomorrow?"

"Seb, call me Seb. I'll come by in the morning. Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Seb, and my name's Hermione."

* * *

It's so exciting to get reviews! This is a story about two people changed by circumstances and the passage of time. I'm pretty sure it will be an angst free zone, I seem incapable of writing it. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione flopped down onto the bed in her hotel room and switched on the TV, she congratulated herself on her self-control. Not once had she asked about anything personal, although she was insanely curious as to the mother of Snape's daughter and about the child as well. She was surprised at how open he had been with her but saw it as an uneasy truce. He obviously wanted news from home but was not willing to go back. Hermione smiled as she realised he had treated her like an adult, not the insufferable know-all he had once considered him to be.

She admitted to herself that she had really no idea what the man had been like outside of the classroom. Her only knowledge of him had come from Harry, who had despised him and from Albus who had trusted him. She was more inclined to believe Albus. Harry had been a child, a very angry child, when Albus had insisted on extra lessons with Snape. Snape certainly looked different now, he had cut his long hair off and it was greying at the edges, it made him look more open, though that could have been the look in his eyes. He had been dressed tonight in a dark blue shirt and jeans, nothing like the formal suit he always wore at Hogwarts. But the biggest change was in his posture, he wasn't defensive, he was able to smile and laugh. She couldn't quite remember him as anything other than the stereotypical villain, she accepted that all her memories of him were from when she was very young, and she had been scared of him then.

She drifted off to sleep promising herself she'd get more answers in the morning.

* * *

Snape arrived at the hotel just after 9am, he explained that he had dropped his daughter off at school before coming to see her, he then asked if she wanted to take a walk down to the lake. Hermione readily agreed and after finding a warm coat and scarf they set off down the hill. Hermione waited for him to speak and after a few minutes he said to her, "I'm sure there's a lot of things you want to ask me Hermione. I'm sure you're curious about far more than we discussed last night."

"Well, yes I am, but I was restraining myself. I didn't want to frighten you away with all of my questions. I can be rather persistent you know?"

"Trust me Hermione, I know just how persistent you can be!"

She smiled up at him, "I'm really sorry about that. I had a few confidence issues that I needed to work through. I'm over the worst of my hand waving these days."

"You drove me mad you know?" He glared at her, but she could see amusement in his eyes.

"Oh yes, I know, and I think we both know you weren't the only one!" She giggled and then stopped and turned serious eyes towards him. "Can you tell me about your daughter? I promise the information will go no further, not even to Albus if you don't want me to say anything."

"I'd appreciate your discretion Hermione, I need to keep her safe. "They started walking and he continued speaking. "From what you told me last night it appears I would be more welcome in Britain than I thought, but there are still sympathisers of the Dark Lord around. Merlin only knows what they would do to Jane to get at me.

"I told you last night that I went to South America. I spent a lot of time in Argentina and while I was there I befriended two English ex-pats, Simon and Elizabeth Jacobson. They were farmers and loved it, I mean really loved the country, the people, the culture, everything. I think they knew who I really was but they didn't say anything. After I had been there for three years Elizabeth got pregnant with her first child. They were so excited and happy and when they asked me to be a godfather I agreed immediately. I have no family Hermione and these two people were willing to let me be a part of theirs. I agreed of course, and a few months later Elizabeth bore a beautiful little girl. They named her Jane and adored her, she lit up any room she was in."

"Jane," Hermione whispered.

Snape took a deep breath and continued, "they asked me to watch her one day while they went to the airport to pick up Elizabeth's mother. They never came home. They were in a car crash just a few miles from home. Elizabeth and her mother died instantly, Simon never woke up from the coma he was in. Jane was just five months old and I had been named guardian in their will. I never knew that they had done that, but I loved Jane from the moment she was born. I went to see Simon in the hospital and vowed to him that I would keep her safe and love her like a father. Simon was not able to reply but I hope he heard me, he died a few days after that. Jane is my daughter now and I'm all the parent she has ever known."

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks, "the poor girl, that's so sad. You must miss you friends too."

"I do miss them, although I see them every day in Jane's face and mannerisms, it's uncanny how like them she is. She inherited the farm of course, I put a manager on it and it's running well. She's making a lot of money for a six-year-old. She gets it all when she turns 21, but now I have the privilege of looking after her. I never thought I would have a child and I thank god that I met Elizabeth and Simon. My business partner Jamie is Simon's cousin and his only relative, he came over to help after the crash. He knew I had no family either and when Simon died he invited me to New Zealand. Jane and I have been here for five years." He turned and glared out over the lake, "it's home."

Hermione did the first thing that came into her mind, she turned to Snape, put her arms around him and held him tight. "Thank you. Thank you for sharing that with me Seb." He froze but slowly his arms came up around her and he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a while as the weak winters sun warmed them and the breeze tugged at their hair, and then so softly it could have been her imagination he whispered back, "thank you for listening."

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks so much **Natsuyori, azulkan2, Snapecharmer, Barb8, RaveNClaWGeniuS, whitehound, SangoSnape, TierraL, starlightdreamer052000, Ruler of Destiny, HRInuyashaFan16, Piper Of Locksley, musicswordgirl, snapesoulmate, whitehound, Nur1984 and TheLollipopGuild** for your feedback and reviews. I really appreciate it!

Comments? Please let me know how I can improve my story, or just tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hermione stood there with her arms wrapped around Seb Prince (a.k.a Severus Snape) one thought sprang to mind, 'Bloody Hell! I'm hugging the bat of the dungeons.' She stepped away from the embrace and turned towards the lake. Changing the subject completely she asked, "Is Jane a witch?" 

Seb also turned and looked out over the water, his frown firmly in place. "Yes she is, her father was one, though he never spoke of it. Elizabeth was a muggle though, from what I understand Simon's family disapproved of the match. Jamie is the only one who kept in contact with them. Jane goes to regular muggle school here, I don't want her picking up those ridiculous prejudices."

As a muggleborn witch herself Hermione could understand what he was saying. She had tried to overcome a lot of prejudice during her time at Hogwarts and even more so in her chosen field. She replied, "I spent six years getting my potions qualifications and everything I did was judged more harshly because of who my parents are, not to mention the fact that I'm a witch. It was tough just trying to get an interview, finally Minerva bullied Professor Mercury in New York into giving me a chance. I don't know how she managed that, but I guess she can be very persuasive. For six years I worked so hard to prove those theories false, the professor accepted me in the end I think, but by then I didn't really care. No one will ever tell me that I'm not good enough because of who my parents are!"

Hermione turned and looked at her former professor who was now staring at her with an odd look on his face. "You're the Half Blood Prince." He nodded and winced, "Adolescent hubris, I'm afraid."

She continued speaking, "You faced them yourself. You know…I try to tell myself to ignore them, but it hurts all the same. Does it ever stop hurting?"

"It hasn't yet Hermione…not yet." His frown was ferocious as he looked towards the lake. "I should not be telling you this! It is madness to expose myself so. What has got into me today? I am asked a question and, instead of replying in a straightforward manner, I spill my soul."

"Me too, it's awfully strange." Hermione let out a sigh and squinted out into the sunlight, for once in her life she had nothing more to say. They stood there for some time lost in their own thoughts, both wondering why they had been so honest with the other. Seb broke the silence first, "I've got to do some work this morning Hermione, will you come with me?"

She replied that she would like the company and they slowly walked towards the café. As they walked in the door they were greeted by Jamie who looked very interested in Seb's guest. Seb excused himself to get some work out of the office to bring back to the table and Jamie swung his legs easily around the back of a chair and sat down to talk to Hermione. "So, you were Seb's student…what was he like?" He asked with a smile.

Jamie Atwood considered Sebastian Prince to be a part of his family. They had met in terrible circumstances when Jamies's cousin was injured and finally died. They had become friends, although Jamie knew little about him. Seb had taken a long time to speak about his past and when he had Jamie had instantly invited him to New Zealand, he said it would be the perfect place to escape from it all. Plus Jamie had wanted Jane to be a part of his life as well. He had been surprised the night before to see Seb talking so intently to a young woman and was determined to find out more about her. His expansive personality was miles away from his taciturn friend and his easy smile usually meant he achieved what he wanted easily.

"Bad tempered mainly, terribly intimidating, scared the life out of me for years!" She smiled in recollection; "he's brilliant, but scary!"

Jamie laughed heartily and agreed, "that about sums him up!"

She grinned at him as she replied, "he's strangely reassuring though, the sort of man you would want around in an emergency. He told me how the two of you met, you have been a great friend to him."

"He is incredibly loyal and he helped me so much when my cousin died. Plus he is a wonderful father to Jane, I will be forever grateful for that."

"I'd like to meet her again soon, she seemed like a delightful child."

"So you shall Hermione," Snape said quietly. Hermione squeaked and jumped in fright, her hand going to her wand pocket. She took a deep breath to calm herself and forced a smile, she began to speak but Snape stopped her. He looked concerned and gave her a piercing look, in a low voice he asked if he frightened her. Jamie also looked worried at her reaction.

Hermione quietly explained her response. "When I was nearly 12 years old I made friend with a boy whom, it was prophesised, would have to kill Voldemort. Each year we faced up to the fact that evil existed. We were just children. In my seventh year I found a way to kill him, Harry did it but I gave him the tools to do so. Following Voldemort's death even walking down the street was dangerous, people wanted to kill us, and we were on alert constantly. As we learnt in Defence, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'" Snape smile in recollection of Moody, and Hermione continued, "people constantly reminded us of the danger we were facing. It was exhausting and I've never quite recovered, every time I meet someone I know from that time I get a bit nervous, a bit jumpy. I've nearly hexed Albus Dumbledore a number of times, he likes to surprise people." She smiled wistfully. "Maybe I should have been in Ravenclaw."

In a reflection of earlier that day Seb stepped towards Hermione and gently enfolded her in his arms. He spoke quietly and said, "we are all damaged, Hermione, but it's going to be alright, we will be alright!"

She quietly sobbed and leaned against him, so he held her tighter.

Jamie looked at the two of them with dawning recognition, 'Oh, she's that Hermione Granger,' he thought to himself. Before coming to New Zealand Snape had told Jamie a lot about his former life, Jamie knew more than anyone else did what his life had been like. He also knew that even now Snape wanted nothing more than redemption. But he had never seen Snape be as open to anyone as he had been to this young woman. Jamie smiled as he looked at his friend and a thought crossed his mind, 'there will be a few broken hearts in Taupo tonight when word of this gets around!' He patted Seb on the shoulder in support and turned away, leaving the two of them momentarily united against the world.

* * *

**A/N** I really struggled with this chapter, I'm trying to show that they are both really confused about what is happening between them without descending into melodrama, it's a fine line I know. However the next one is looking much better!

Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Snuffling into the shoulder of your former potions master is not always a good idea, you might just find that it's comforting and warm and that you fit just perfectly together. Something clicked in Hermione's mind as she considered this, _'Shit I have a crush on Severus Snape! This is not possible, he's a great bat, a greasy git, and he hates me! He's twice my age, used to be my teacher, oh shit! Oh God, now he's patting my back oh, those hand are amazing and he's got this cute freckle just below his ear.'_ This last thought was what ultimately woke her from her thoughts, Severus Snape was many things, but definitely not cute! She stepped away from him and burrowed in her bag for a tissue, finding one scrunched at the bottom she sat down and blew her nose. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and looked up at Snape with a wry smile. "Thanks, I needed that!"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and waited for her to continue; she said nothing, just gazed at him intently. He finally spoke in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "do I have something on my face Miss Granger?"

She looked at him again and burst out laughing, in between chuckles she managed to ask, "who the hell are you and what have you done with my Professor?"

With a perfectly straight face he replied, "I can't imagine what you mean."

She continued laughing and he gave her an evil smile, this just made her laugh harder and he joined in.

The other customers in the café were looking at them like they were insane but they couldn't stop laughing. Jamie wandered past and quipped that they were scaring people, but they continued to laugh.

Gasping for breath Hermione said, "can you imagine the look on Harry and Ron's faces if they could see us now?"

"All I can think of is Minerva rushing off to Albus, ranting that all that spying has to stop, 'Severus Snape has finally gone nutters!'"

She laughed again, "that was the worst impersonation of a Scottish person I've ever heard."

He snorted, and once again they dissolved into laughter. Jamie walked past again and said, "now you're scaring me!" Finally with tears streaming down their faces they stopped laughing. Snape exclaimed, "Gods it's good to see you Hermione! You remind me that there were some great things about my former life, excluding malevolent megalomaniacs of course."

She grinned at him and replied, "it's great to see you too, though if you tell anyone that I'll deny it vehemently! Do you want to see something?"

"What's that?"

"My house in the hills, as we are two eminently powerful people we could apparate there and be back in time for you to pick Jane up from school. It's beautiful, plus you can see my potions lab."

"Showing off to your old professor Hermione?"

"Yep, it's a beautiful lab! Now come on, lets go!"

Snape smiled at her and nodded, they quickly said goodbye to Jamie and they left to find a secluded spot from which to disapparate. Hermione grasped hold of Snape and in an instant they were in her kitchen. He looked around at the piles of books all over any spare space and quipped, "do you ever actually cook in here?"

"Not often," she replied. "Why cook when you can order in pizza? Molly would be horrified but the wizarding takeaways deliver everywhere."

"One of the greatest minds of our age? Think what you could achieve if you ate vegetables every so often. I never thought I'd agree with Molly Bloody Weasley."

She wrinkled her nose at him and said, "don't be such a dad!"

"I'm not your father Hermione."

"I noticed!"

"I noticed you noticing."

He was standing by the window now, looking out towards the forest that almost surrounded Hermione's little house. He softly took her hand and they stood side by side for a moment. He brought up her hand to his mouth and kissed he knuckles almost reverently. Hermione's knees nearly gave way and when he released her hand she brought it up to his cheek and carefully turned his face towards her. They stared at each other until Hermione smiled gently and he bent down and kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her! Without breaking away they moved to the sofa and he pulled Hermione onto his lap then resumed his exploration of her face and neck. A few minutes later she rather abruptly stopped and exclaimed, "you didn't want to do this when I was a student did you?"

He smiled, said, "most definitely not, you were a pain in the arse!" And kissed her again. A second later he stopped and asked, "you didn't want to do this when I was you teacher? He looked horrified.

She smiled. "Nope I thought you were a pain in the arse then too." He glared at her and kissed her again, more fiercely.

She broke away "I'm not going to call you Seb either, I like your name, you are no criminal to be hiding behind an alias."

"You can call me anything you like!" He bit at her collarbone and made her gasp.

"Pumpkin?"

"Why not?"

"Gummybear?

"If you really must!"

"Even Snufflebunny?" She giggled as he kissed her gently just below her ear.

"Even Snufflebunny!" He laughed, "though maybe only in private," he glared at her again. "Now will you please be quiet, I'm busy." She sighed as he did the most incredible things to her ear. Then she giggled as he grumbled about insolent young people, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Albus!"

His head snapped up and he looked at her with shock. "No you bloody well can't call me Albus, that's disturbing!"

"Severus, he's behind you, his head is in the fire and he's twinkling at us."

"Shit! His faced drained of all colour, he pressed one kiss on Hermione's forehead and turned around to see his old employer and the more benevolent of his former masters.

"Good Morning, Severus my boy, I see Hermione found you then."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Snape was gone! Hermione looked around wildly trying to see him, but she knew he was gone. The faint pop of his disapparation had sounded and she could no longer feel the warmth of his body near hers. The sad eyes of Albus Dumbledore looked out from the fire, all sign of his earlier twinkling extinguished by the flight of his former friend.

Snape was gone! Hermione thought back over the last two days, so much had happened between them in such a short space in time. They spent the morning confessing their pain and the atmosphere had changed in the afternoon to one of strong attraction. Snape had laughed! He had kissed her, she had kissed him! Somehow she had reached through a chink in his armour and found someone who intrigued her. For some odd reason they had trusted each other completely.

Snape was gone! No he bloody wasn't! The git was standing outside the window smirking at her. Through some rudimentary sign language she figured that he wanted her to get rid of Albus before he killed him for real this time.

Not wanting to make a murderer of the man who only moments before had had his tongue down her throat she turned back to Albus with a slight look of confusion on her face. He was no longer twinkling. "Too much too soon?" He finally asked.

Hermione smiled gently at him. "I think he'll come back one day Albus. Just not quite yet."

"I hope so dear!" His twinkle was slowly returning as he asked her, "And how are you young lady? I must say that you two took about ten years off my life when I arrived this afternoon. Now that was a shock!"

Hermione grinned rather sheepishly at him. "You know, for an old guy the man can kiss!"

The look of false outrage on the face of the man outside the window was priceless, obviously he could hear the conversation quite clearly. Hermione smiled at Albus and told him that she had better go and find him, again!

He replied, "Be careful Hermione." And then he flickered away.

* * *

Hermione looked at the man outside her window. His eyes were heavy with regret and a ghost of a smile lingered in the corner of his mouth. They stared at each other, both confused as to how they were feeling. Then Hermione made a decision. She ran out of the door and into the arms of Former Professor Severus Snape. He picked her up in a bone-crunching hug as if he was afraid to let go. His face was buried in her hair as he whispered to her. "I was never a coward Hermione. Many other things, but never a coward. I just couldn't bear to see him. There are so many things I regret every day. Seeing him is a reminder of all that."

She reached up and stroked his face; his breath caught at the tenderness of the gesture and he softly kissed the side of her hand that was touching his mouth. "Today has been surprising Severus. Really surprising actually." And she kissed him again.

That night Hermione reflected on her day. After Albus's rather awkward visit Snape had needed to go back to Taupo to pick up Jane from school and do some work in the café. Hermione had not gone with him, he had kissed her tenderly, then told her he would see her the next day and mentioned that he'd like to properly introduce her to Jane. A ghost of a smile passed over his face as he stared into her eyes and then disapperated away, leaving Hermione feeling even more confused than ever.

* * *

Hermione thought about going back to her hotel room in Taupo but decided she would rather spend the night in her own bed. Putting a DVD on she tried to get interested in the movie. But she couldn't concentrate. She really wanted someone to talk to about the events of the last few days. Sighing to herself she decided she could afford the expense of an international floo visit home to the UK for a few days. But who to visit? Her first thought was Harry, but although married he still had the emotional range of a teaspoon, plus he despised Severus Snape, that ruled out Ginny as well, she couldn't visit her and not see Harry. Ron? Not a chance! He'd be repulsed by the thought of Hermione kissing anyone, let alone his former professor, plus he was in Hawaii and she wanted to go home. She considered her parents, but thought they would be horrified that she was thinking of a man so much older than herself. Plus they would panic if she just turned up out of the blue. She didn't want to talk to Albus, who would just twinkle at her, or Mrs Weasly who would fuss. She decided finally that her best option would be Remus Lupin and his wife. Their friendship was really important to her and they wouldn't get hysterical about exactly who she had kissed that morning.

She then wrote a message for Snape, agonising over what she would say to him, finally after several drafts she wrote simply;

Severus, 

_Today was incredible, I have really enjoyed getting to know you better. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you soon and I really want to meet Jane. I need to go home to the UK for a few days – I need to think things through. I promise I'll be back soon. _

_Hermione xxx_

She sent the message off on the leg of her owl, left some food out for it when it returned and then stepped towards the fireplace. Taking out some floo powder she took a deep breath and resolutely said, "New Zealand International Floo Terminal." In a flash, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes Real Life can be a pain in the arse! It's been so long since I have posted, I hope some of you are still interested in my little story.

Coming really soon…Will Lupin Faint? Will Hermione ever come back? Will Snape actually smile? Will Hermione realise she needs some girl friends? Will it ever stop raining in NZ? And when is Snufflebunny-Sev going to talk to Albus?

I'll let you know!


End file.
